Mi amigo y el rio
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: es una pequeña historia de como se conocen Adam Bug y Alex despues de ver la pelicula me pregunte como terminaron siendo amigos y la verdad esto fue euno de los resultados disfruten porque yo lo disfrute al escribirlo !1


**EL rio y mi amigo**

_Por : Xyk-july_

Había una vez un pequeño y muy raro niño llamado Alex, d años, era el más chico de la clase y lo que más quería era un amigo con quien compartir todas las cosas que tenía en mente … un día Alex conoció de la manera más terrible a su mejor amigo. (Que un día lo mataría)

Brandon el brabucón que siempre hacia lo que le ordenaba brittany, y en esa edad todo niño quiere impresionar a las niñas con que es el más fuerte, y brittany siempre era controlada por Fang, quien a esa edad era bastante mandona y controladora.

-"dame tu dinero gusano …" le dijo Brandon a Adam el pequeño e inocente niño quien jugaba solo en la caja de arena y que había entrado a la clase de los 6 niños que cumplían en el mismo dia, Fang empezó a desarrollar unos sentimientos de odio hacia Adam, ya que todo mundo lo veía como un milagro y a ella como la catástrofe por lo que había ocurrido hace uno años atrás, así que siempre encontraba una forma de lastimarlo.

-". . . " Adam nunca respondía a ninguna amenaza, solo agachaba su cabeza y le entregaba el dinero a Brandon, desde que entro a la clase no hablaba mucho y siempre obedecía a la maestra, siempre que Brandon seguía las ordenes de Fang , que eran enviadas atreves de Brittany , era el mismo resultado o lloraba o solo se quedaba tristemente mirando el suelo.

-"ahora tu premio de niño bueno…" Brandon estaba a punto de pegarle a Adam, y Adam solo cerro sus ojos y cubrió su cara con sus manos esperando el golpe, nada , porque no había sentido el dolor?, y el impacto de un puño en su cara?, porque un niño de su misma edad y de su misma clase, había detenido el golpe, el niño había detenido el golpe con su mano y el segundo golpe con la otra, y ahora se encontraba peleando, o mejor dicho deteniendo al niño problema con sus 2 manos,

-"que crees que haces? Alex? "

-"protegiendo a un amigo" Adam al escuchar esas palabras quedo paralizado y lo miro con asombro.

Después de unos 2 o tres segundos se alejo y dejo caer a Alex al piso

-"bien entonces tu tomaras su lugar" y con eso el niño mas fuerte le dio una patada al niño más pequeño y por supuesto más delgado.

Después de eso Alex no se movió quedo de rodillas abrazando su pancita y no quería dejar una lagrima caer, así que se trago su dolor y después volteo a ver a uno de los niños que estaba alado de él, era Adam, el niño solitario de la caja de arena.

-"…hola..estas ..bien?" pregunto en voz baja y lo miro con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza, y curiosidad

-"…" no dijo nada el pequeño y castaño niño, estaba impresionado, no podía creer que alguien se había interesado o preocupado por él.

-"claro, tu…Estas bien? Brandon no te lastimo porque si lo hizo puedo arreglarlo compañero!"

Dijo el niño con una sonrisa y levantándose y tirando un puño al aire, Adam estaba muy impresionado por el chico que lo había protegido de Brandon, era delgado y un poco más chico que el pero era valiente y no tenía miedo a ser golpeado aun que le doliera.

-"Wow! Gracias por ayudarme!" dijo el rubio niño con los ojos llenos de brillo y felicidad

-"no Hay problema amigo! " dijo Alex con una sonrisa y dando le una palmadita en el hombro a Adam

-"a…am...amigo"

-"si, amigo!, Tu eres mi amigo de ahora en adelante y te protegeré de quien sea y te llamare "bug" " El niño huero no sabía que decir y empezó a llorar como si se hubiera caído, claro Alex no sabía porque empezó a llorar y se preocupo.

-"que tienes alguien te lastimo, antes de Brandon?"

-"no!"

-"entonces, que pasa que tienes?"

-"que yo no soy tan fuerte como para cuidarte, ni valiente , ni Nada!"

-"claro que lo eres y no te preocupes porque yo siempre estaré cuidándote porque somos amigos y eso hacen los amigos " dijo Alex con una sonrisa y limpiando un poco de las lagrimas de Adam

-"…deberás! "

-"deveritas deveritas! "

-" Me llamo Adam!"

-"yo soy Alex y me da mucho gusto conocerte!"

-"también a mi me da gusto!" asi que los 2 niños se pusieron a jugar en la caja de arena y así fueron creciendo juntos y no importaba lo que hiciera Fang y Brandon siempre se cuidaban.

Cuando había tormenta se cubrían en un fuerte de almohadas, Alex le encantaba contar historias de terror aunque a Adam no le gustaban del todo.

Siempre, después de que contara una de sus historias, donde un cuervo se convertía en un monstruo gigante y los atacaba y había uno que otro muerto, Adam terminaba aterrado y sin poder dormir lo cual Alex siempre tenía que subirse a la cama y abrazar a Adam, hasta que ambos se durmieran o hasta que Adam se durmiera.

Una vez tuvieron una gran aventura en el bosque, Adam y Alex iban caminando por la orilla del rio con 2 varas largas hasta que desafortunadamente Alex tropezó y como la corriente iba muy rápida y la fuerza del rio era muy fuerte jalo a Alex.

-"Adam!"

-"Alex, Alex!"

Siempre que Alex gritaba "Adam" en vez de "bug" era porque necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente, o que se encontraba en grave peligro y tenía miedo, Bug corrió hacia donde bajaba el rio no podía ver a Alex y tenía miedo de no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo.

-"Alex, Alex donde estas?!, responde!, Responde! ALEX!"

La corriente era tan fuerte que pensó que no iba a poder escuchar a Alex, pero por suerte vio que Alex estaba sosteniéndose pero aun así resbalándose un poco de una roca, Alex se veía asustado y era muy extraño que Alex se viera asustado enfrente de bug, Bug se quedo paralizado por un segundo y pensó que era muy débil para pelear contra la corriente pero al ver que la vida de su mejor y más valioso amigo estaba en peligro tomo todo su valor para meterse al rio y tomar la mano de Alex , los 2 niños estaban sujetándose de la roca con todas sus fuerzas .

-"mira Alex un tronco"

-"y eso qué?"

-"podemos soltarnos y la corriente nos llevara hacia el!, listo!"

-"ok pero si no lo logramos quiero que sepas que..." el agua había hecho que Alex se hundiera un poco y que Bug se asustara.

-"Alex!"

-"que Penélope…"

-"Alex!" el niño volvió a hundirse en el agua por la corriente lo cual provoco de nuevo que Bug se asustara y jalo a su amigo devuelta a la superficie

-"es rara" esto dejo un poco fuera de onda a Adam, pero después pensó es Alex todo lo que dice es al revés y todo lo al revés es normal para él.

-"…si, si lo es!" dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa hacia su mejor amigo quien se sostuvo de su hombro y se ayudaron para llegar al tronco.

Pero cuando pensaban que todo estaba bien Bug se resbalo y casi se lo llevo la corriente, pero Alex lo logro salvar sostuvo las manos de Bug mientras que con sus piernas se sostenía del tronco.

-"gracias Alex! Creo que te debo una por salvar mi vida"

-"que no serian 2"

-"nop"

-"por?"

-"recuerdas cuando nos conocimos!"

-"eso no cuenta!"

-"para mi sii, jajaja"

Los 2 chicos se soltaron riendo y se fueron caminando a la casa de Bug empapados en agua y un poco asustados por lo que había pasado pero valió totalmente la pena el andar rogando a la mamá de Adam que lo dejara salir hacia el bosque.

Y aunque esta historia continúa con muchas aventuras y cosas divertidas y un poco de tristeza que superaron juntos, sus caminos se separaron cuando Adam apuñalo el cuerpo de Alex para librarlo del demonio que poseía su cuerpo de 16 años.

-"Adam"

-"Alex"

-"amigos hasta el final?"

-"hasta en la muerte compañero"

Respondió Adam con tristeza y con lagrimas en los ojo las cuales fueron limpiadas por Alex quien perdía a cada segundo su vida, al final solo quedo Adam esperando un día que el también partiera hacia donde su amigo estaba y volver a construir castillos de arena y fuertes de almohadas como en los viejos tiempos .

Fin


End file.
